


Built a home for you for me (until it disappeared)

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Married Life, dealing with the ring, during lord of the rings, some dialogue comes directly from the movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: It's been sixty years since the company went on it's adventure. All the angst of bringing a dwarf back to the Shire, the awkwardness of two men raising a boy, Bofur struggling to live with being suddenly wealth- it's in the past, but they're still a little bitter about it.They plan to leave as quickly as possible and to insult as many Hobbits as possible. Then they're going to take one last stroll through the woods, before retiring in Erebor.But that's not how it goes, is it?As soon as Gandalf arrives he realizes there's something wrong, and pulls Bofur aside to ask why he didn't noticed Bilbo hasn't aged in sixty years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=3427771#t3427771) prompt

“Where are you off to?” Bofur asked when Frodo almost collided with him on the garden path.

“To the east road, meeting Gandalf.” And with those words he dashed out of the gate. Bofur shook his head and continued his way inside. To avoid the Sackville-Baggins and especially Lobelia Bilbo had sent him to the market to ask after the preparations for the feast. After sixty years most hobbits had resigned to the fact that there was a dwarf living amongst them and they had held him off with questions about Bilbo, the party and the usual gossip.

The house was quiet when he entered it. No doubt Bilbo was hiding in the back study to pretend he wasn’t home. It was one of his favourite tactics to avoid the Sackville-Baggins and especially Lobelia.

Bofur found Bilbo in the study that lay in the back of the smial. “I thought you were finished with that”, he said when the saw the red leather bound book open on the desk.

“I am. I simply wanted to make sure I didn’t forget anything”, Bilbo replied. “Now that Ori went to Moria there is no one else I can compare notes with.”

“He probably left a copy of his writings in Erebor. You can check them once we get there.” Bofur replied and rested his hand on Bilbo’s shoulders. On one hand he was happy to go back to Erebor and to be with his family and his people again. But on the other hand he had been happy here in the Shire for the last sixty years.

“I will miss this place more than I thought I would”, Bilbo said suddenly and reached for Bofur’s hand.

“Me, too”, Bofur replied, squeezing it. “We don’t have to leave, you know that, love.”

“No, I think we do. One last adventure before I’m too old.”

„Please, you barely aged a day“, Bofur said.

“You mean compared to you?” Bilbo asked with a mischievous smile on his lips.

“Oi!” Bofur protested and turned away. Bilbo caught his arm and pulled him back, leaning their foreheads together and kissed him as an apology.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Soon you have Gandalf here to trade barbs with.”

“Where is he anyway?” Bilbo asked. 

“You know him”, Bofur replied. “He’ll come when he thinks the time is right.”

There was an insistent knock on the door and Bofur watched with amusement as Bilbo’s expression turned to annoyed. In all fairness it probably was Lobelia, that woman was a menace.

“No thank you”, Bilbo called out. “We don’t want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!”

“And what about very old friends?” They heard Gandalf’s distinct voice say from the other side of the door.

“Gandalf?” Bofur heard Bilbo say as he opened the door.

“Bilbo Baggins.”

“My dear Gandalf!” 

Bofur stood in the entrance and watched them embrace. It had been a few years since the last time Gandalf had visited but he hadn’t changed at all. Just when he thought that he heard Gandalf say it as well but to Bilbo. Then Gandalf looked over Bilbo’s shoulder and saw Bofur.

“Bofur”, Gandalf greeted him with a smile. “Still here I see.”

“Gandalf, it’s good to see you”, Bofur said as Gandalf and Bilbo came in. “Where else would I be? The Shire has the best food of all the places I’ve been and you know that’s a lot, the beer is getting better thanks to my input and the company is decent.”

“Oh, shush you”, Bilbo replied but Gandalf laughed.

“Indeed, I did not expect you to be anywhere but at Bilbo’s side.”

“Did Frodo catch you by the way?” Bofur asked, noticing that Gandalf had come alone.

“He did”, Gandalf said. “He’s a good boy, I think he left near the party field to look after the preparations.”

“And that is where I should be too”, Bofur said. “I’m sure you have a lot to catch up on. I’ll see you at the party.” They had agreed to leave right after the party and most of their things were already packed in their bedroom. So Bofur could go and enjoy the last few hours he would have in the Shire.

/

The party was exactly as great as Bofur had hoped it would be. There was food and drink and music and dance and laughter, all the things he had come to love about the Shire and the hobbits. Gandalf was showing off his firework and Bilbo was telling the stories about their encounter with the trolls to an audience of rapt children. He could see Sam and Frodo dancing and Merry and Pippin were trying not to look suspicious about whatever mischief they were planning.

The dragon was a surprise though. Not as surprised as the hobbits where to see Bilbo vanish at the end of his speech but a surprise nonetheless.

Bofur was waiting at the far end of the party field until he felt Bilbo’s hand brush his. He was invisible not intangible after all. Still Bofur pretended that he was making his way back to Bag Ends on his own, whistling to distract himself. Since everyone was at the party, and knowing hobbits, had already shrugged off Bilbo’s disappearance to devote themselves to food and drink again, they made it home without meeting anyone.

Bilbo only turned visible again when they were inside. He laughed to himself, tossed the ring up in the air and then put it in his pocket when he caught it again.

“I suppose you think that was terribly clever”, Gandalf said, startling them both.

“How did you get here so quickly?” Bofur asked while Bilbo grinned.

“Come on, Gandalf. Did you see their faces?” He asked as he walked around the room, putting a few more things into his bag that he hadn’t packed earlier.

“There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly.” Gandalf sounded stern as he always did when he was talking about Bilbo’s ring and privately Bofur agreed with him. Sure, the ring was useful but Bilbo was possessive of it to the point of lunacy sometimes.

“It was just a bit of fun”, Bilbo tried to defend himself but then gave up. “Oh, you’re probably right, as usual.”

“You will keep an eye on Frodo, won’t you?” Bofur asked to lighten the mood a little.

“Two yes”, Gandalf replied. “As often as I can spare them.”

“We’re leaving everything to him”, Bilbo said, taking the red leather bound book from its place on his desk and put it in his bag as well. Frodo would’ve been suspicious if it had suddenly vanished and Bilbo had kept writing in it until the last moment.

“What about this ring of yours?” Gandalf asked to Bofur’s surprise. “Is that staying too?”

“Yes, yes”, Bilbo said impatiently. “It’s in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece.”

Bofur frowned. “You just put it in your pocket, love. Don’t you remember?”

Bilbo looked startled as if he truly hadn’t remembered. He took the ring out and turned it over in his hands. “Isn’t that...isn’t that odd, now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn’t I keep it?”

It sounded more as if he was talking to himself than to either Gandalf or Bofur.

“I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo.” Gandalf’s voice was cautious and not as stern as it had been before. “Is that so hard?”

“Well, no”, Bilbo said but Bofur could tell he was lying. “And yes.” He turned back to ring as if that was all that mattered. “Now it comes to it, I don’t feel like parting with it. It’s mine. I found it! It came to me!”

“There’s no need to get angry.”

“Well if I am angry, it’s your fault!” Bilbo suddenly yelled. “It’s mine. My own. My precious.” The last word was almost hissed and it sent a shiver down Bofur’s spine.

“Precious? It’s been called that before but not by you.” Suddenly Gandalf sounded worried.

“Why are you suddenly so concerned about the ring?” Bofur asked. “Bilbo had it for sixty years and nothing bad happened.”

“Did you never notice how Bilbo barely aged during the last sixty years?” Gandalf asked.

“I guessed he was lucky”, Bofur said with more reluctance than he wanted to admit. “I’m a dwarf, what do I know about Hobbits?” He added defensively.

“I also fear that is a lot more dangerous than I thought”, Gandalf added. 

“If the ring is so dangerous then why would you leave it with Frodo?” Bofur crossed his arms over his chest. “Leave it with Bilbo. He’s kept it safe all those years.”

“The roads you are going to travel aren’t. And our enemy has eyes on all of them.”

“Maybe Gandalf is right”, Bofur said, looking at Bilbo who had balled his first around the ring. “Maybe we should leave it with Frodo. There is no Azog hunting us this time, we should easily make it to Erebor without it.”

“You want it for yourself!” Bilbo yelled, wild eyes glancing from Bofur to Gandalf.

“Bilbo Baggins! Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. I am not trying to rob you.” The room darkened and Gandalf looked taller and more imposing than he usually did. Bofur fought against the urge to cower in fear but fortunately the effect only lasted a moment. 

“I’m trying to help you”, Gandalf said, back to his old, friendly self and Bilbo threw himself in his arms. “All your long years we’ve been friends. Trust me as you once did. Let it go.”

Bilbo opened his fist. The ring looked deceptively simple and plain, shimmering slight in the firelight. Slowly as if still battling with the idea Bilbo started to turn his palm until the ring fell to the floor. The noise it made when it hit the ground seemed louder than it should have been. For a moment no one moved but then Bilbo turned around and walked out of the door. “Bofur, are you coming or not?” He called, already halfway out on the street.

Bofur gave Gandalf one last look but he only smirked under his beard and told him farewell.

“Would you have left without me?” Bofur asked when he reached Bilbo.

“Maybe, if you had taken any longer.” Bilbo’s smile wasn’t quite sincere but after the scene he had witnessed Bofur was going to take what he had. “I’ve thought up an ending for my book. ‘And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days.’” He looked from Bofur to Gandalf who was watching them from the doorway.

“And I’m sure you will, my dear friend.” Gandalf said and crouched down to offer Bilbo his hand.

“Goodbye, Gandalf”, Bilbo said and took it. Bofur was glad to see them part as friends.

“Goodbye, dear Bilbo.” Gandalf replied. “And goodbye to you Bofur. Keep an eye on him.”

Bofur smiled, placing a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “As always.”

/

Gandalf’s words about Bilbo not having aged a day seemed to come back to haunt them on their way. Whereas in the past sixty years Bilbo’s hair had only started to turn grey and wrinkles had only appeared by and by, it seemed as if he was aging a year which each week now. By the time they made it to Bree Bilbo’s hair had turned completely white and when they made it to Rivendale it was clear that there would be no journey to Erebor or Dale or Laketown.

“It seems my age is finally catching up with me”, Bilbo said jokingly.

“Of the two of us you’re still the more handsome hobbit”, Bofur grinned and quickly stepped back to avoid Bilbo’s swatting hand.

“It looks like you will have to go to Erebor without me.” Regret was colouring Bilbo’s voice now.

“If you think I’ll leave you with a bunch of elves – “

“Not now but eventually.”

“Don’t say things like that.”

“We always knew you’d outlive me.” Bilbo laid a hand over Bofur’s heart. “I’m sorry for that.”

“It’s too soon to be certain. All that green food here cannot be healthy for me.”

“You’re incorrigible.” It wasn’t much but it did tease a smile out of Bilbo. 

Imladris wasn’t Erebor but it was also clear that they couldn’t make the journey back to the Shire either. And Bilbo had an inexplicable fondness for this place and for the elves. While he was older and frailer he seemed at peace, more than he had been all summer long. He was happy to write his book or hear stories and songs or take short walks with Bofur through the breathtaking valley.

But even that peace didn’t last. Gandalf arrived, looking as if he had been in a battle, injured and haggard and deeply concerned about Frodo who apparently had left the Shire weeks ago but hadn’t arrived in Imladris yet.

Elrond sent out his daughter and she returned with Frodo in her arms looking more dead than alive. Sam, Merry and Pippin arrived a few days later and told stories about being pursued by Black Riders all the way from the Shire. Together with Bofur, Bilbo and Gandalf they took turns sitting at Frodo’s bedside, waiting for him to wake up.

Apparently Gandalf had been right about the ring. It was a lot more dangerous than any of them had thought. And now that it was in Bilbo’s vicinity again, Bofur could tell he was drawn to it. The temptation to take it back was plainly written over Bilbo’s face.

Bofur wished that instead of bringing it here someone had flung the damned thing into the ocean.

“Uncle Bilbo! Uncle Bofur!” Seeing Frodo up and about, even if still pale and not fully healed, was a great relief. Despite his misadventures he was still the bright eyed clever boy Bofur had helped to raise.  
“Frodo, my boy”, Bilbo said and hugged him tightly before it was Bofur’s turn. He hadn’t thought that his family would be reunited this quickly. When they had still planned to go to Erebor he had thought it would happen at all.

Bofur watched them fondly as Bilbo showed Frodo his finished book.

Frodo touched the pages with something akin to regret on his face. “When I was child I wanted nothing more than to go on adventures with you. But my own adventure was very different.”

It wasn’t until Bilbo had gone to take a nap that Frodo turned to Bofur and asked, “How is he?”

“His age is catching up to him like he said”, Bofur replied. “But that was bound to happen.”

“And how are you?” After everything he had been through he was still concerned for Bofur’s wellbeing.

“I’m fine, lad”, Bofur said and ruffled his hair. “But do me a favour and keep that ring away from Bilbo. I don’t think seeing it or being near it would do him any good.”

/

When Bofur saw Frodo again, only a few months later, there was little left of the bright eyed boy he had raised. He was familiar with the look, Bilbo had carried the same expression after Thorin’s death. Except that Bilbo had eventually managed to lose it again, to return in many ways to the person Bofur had gotten to know on their journey.

With Frodo Bofur wasn’t so sure that he could do the same. His wounds seemed deeper and not just the loss of his finger but as if something had been cut out of him inside, something he could never regain.

When the time finally came Bofur wasn’t surprised that Frodo joined them on the journey to the Grey Havens. Whereas Merry, Pippin and especially Sam showed all the signs that they had reconnected to life in the Shire, Frodo was as withdrawn as he had been right after his journey.

Bofur didn’t realise how much he had missed the sea until they arrived at the harbour and he could hear the cry of the seagulls and smell the salty tang of the ocean. Bilbo smiled too at the sight and took Bofur’s hand in his. 

“Oh yes I am ready for a new adventure.” He walked towards the ship, his fingers slipping from Bofur’s hand, but he turned around when he noticed. “Bofur, what are you waiting for?” Bilbo asked impatiently.

But Bofur hadn’t moved, tears clinging to his eyes. “I’m sorry, Bilbo.”

“Nonsense, you’re coming with me, isn’t he, Gandalf?” 

But Gandalf only shook his head. “This is a journey you will have to make without him, Bilbo.”

“Oh.” Bilbo looked crestfallen. 

“Take care of him for me, my lad”, Bofur whispered as Frodo hugged him tightly. 

“And who will take care of you, Uncle Bofur?” Frodo asked, trying for a light tone and failing.

“I’m a dwarf. We’re pretty sturdy.” Bofur gave him a teary grin. “Now go before you miss your boat.”

“I wish you could come with us.”

“Aye, laddie so do I.” He wiped the tears from his face and ruffled Frodo’s hair like he had done so often when Frodo had been a boy.

“Is there no way we can take him with us?” Frodo asked quietly while he watched his uncles saying goodbye to each other quietly. Bilbo was holding Bofur’s hands in his and was speaking to him softly so that no one else could hear what they were saying.

“I’m sorry, Frodo.”

“One last adventure”, Bofur said and leaned his forehead against Bilbo’s.

“One last adventure”, Bilbo echoed. Slowly he let go of Bofur’s hands and turned towards the Grey Ship. “One last adventure”, he repeated and walked over the ramp. On deck he turned back to those left on the pier and waved. 

Bofur waved back with tears in his eyes. He as well as Sam, Merry and Pippin stood there until the ship had disappeared beyond the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
